Lucky
by LazyLouFics
Summary: One Shot. Auslly. "You're so cheesy for using 'lucky' after we just sang a song about being lucky." she giggled. In which Ally surprises Austin in one of his concerts, thus proving how lucky he is to have her. 'You can thank your stars all you want but I'll always be the lucky one.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**Also I'm new to the Austin&Ally fandom, so this is my first Auslly fic. Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Lucky._**

**~Ally~**

I rushed inside the escort mobile as soon as the doors of the airport opened because I don't want to be late for Austin's last performance in his Asian tour. Oh, and because there were also swarms of paparazzi and fans outside the airport but it's nothing, really- I've grown used to that.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" everyone around me shouted.

Honestly, every time people say my name, I'm not sure how to react to it- it's like I've grown used to it so much(Thanks to Austin!) that my name doesn't even make sense to my ears anymore- it's weird I know! But that's just how I am. '_Austin..._' I thought as I finally plop down to the seat of the car. **  
**

As soon as safely sat on the seat, the door of the car shut close, muffling all the noise outside. I sighed, thinking about Austin again. He's been in my mind for quite sometime- not like he wasn't always in my mind- but lately, he's just all that I can think of. I really, really miss him.

"Ready, Miss Dawson?" the driver asked me, interrupting my thoughts. He must be a local driver from this country because he had a hard English accent.

I nodded, giving the man a faint smile "Yeah, let's go. I'm already late for Austin's concert, I don't want to totally miss it."

The driver smiled at me "Okay, I'll take you there as fast as possible, ma'am."

The engine of the car started and it moved, heading out of the airport, leaving behind all the paparazzi and fans that swarmed around. "Thank you, sir."

There were a lot of police escorts surrounding my transport mobile. I didn't really want any escorts but my mom said that I need to have police escorts every time I go to a foreign country to assure my security, plus they will make sure I arrive at Austin's concert on time. So, I guess I'll make an exception in this one.

"No, problem, Miss Dawson. We'll be at 'MoA' before Mister Moon's concert is over."

I didn't respond to him, I just stared out into the window watching all the cars that pass by as we move towards the location of Austin's concert. Only minutes has passed but I was getting really bored. It was too silent. I couldn't handle just sitting doing nothing, it made me over think stuff and that's not good.

"Mister," I tapped the man's shoulder "can you turn on the radio? It's too quiet for me..."

"Sure. Sige po." he looked at me through rear view mirror before he pushed a button on the car radio and the speakers on the car came alive, music was playing.

"_**Tell me something**_

_**When you sing and when you laugh**_

_**Why do I always photograph**_

_**My heart**_

_**Flying way above the**** clouds?**_"

The song was good I had to admit, it had great elemental instruments and just hearing those few lyrics made me like the song. The song continued.

"**_I don't think that you even realize_**

_**The joy ****you make me feel when I'm inside**_

_**Your Universe.**_

_**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**_

_**I hate to break it to you but it's just**_

_**The other way around**_

_**You can thank your stars all you want but**_

_**I'll always be the lucky** **one.**_"

Okay, it was a really good song. I have to find it and listen to it more. So, I asked the driver about it. "Hey, Mister, what's the name of that song?"

"Ah, yan po ba?" he replied to me but I didn't understand a word he said, so I frowned at him not bothering to hide my confusion. "Ay, sorry po. I mean, that song? Uh, it's called 'Your Universe', um... Rico Blanco sang it, he's a local singer here."

"Oh, okay... Thank you." I said before I searched for the song on iTunes and immediately downloaded it. I was listening to it- on repeat- all the way to the venue of Austin's concert.

Thirty more minutes and we finally arrived at the venue, and I saw a big arena. _'__Wow, did Austin really fill that whole arena?_' I thought, remembering the text I got from Trish earlier today that the whole place were filled with people. _'I can't believe twenty thousand people are in there to see Austin perform! He really has gone so far!' _

The driver drove the car to the back entrance "Miss Dawson, I'll just drop you off here, so you won't miss Mister Moon's performance. The escorts are already waiting for there." the car stopped directly in front of the back entrance door.

There I saw a few security guards. They opened the door and I hopped off the car. "Thank you, sir!" I called to the driver.

Then I was quickly led inside the back stage, where I was quickly met by my best friend Trish and my best freckled friend, Dez.

"Ally!" they both greeted me, giving me a tight hug.

"Trish! Dez!" I told them "I missed you guys so much! Where's Austin?" I quickly ask when we pulled away.

"He's already on stage." Dez jerked his thumb toward the entrance to the stage, he looked as much as bummed as I am.

Trish nodded "Yeah, he's on for his last set... He's actually singing right now."

A glum feeling went through me as I realized that I almost missed his show. Then I heard the song Austin was singing. It wasn't any of the songs I or he wrote, it was the song that I heard on the radio earlier- 'Your Universe' by Rico Blanco- Austin knew about it too!

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Austin was already singing half way through the first chorus of the song, so I had to act fast.

"Dez," I turned to the redhead "I need your help."

"Sure, Ally, what do you need? Do you want my pants?"

"Um, no." I shook my head, stopping him before he even starts to pull his pants "You have all our files right? Our videos, pictures? All that stuff?"

"Well, yeah, I have everything stored in my hard drive..." he shrugged.

"Great!" I replied to him before turning to Trish "We have all access to the facilities of this place right? Like we can control the lighting, we can show anything on the big screen?"

Trish narrowed her eyes at me but still nodded "Yes, why?"

"Okay, I really need your help, guys," I told the two as we form into a huddle. Then I told them my plan.

It took Trish and Dez only a minute to do what I asked them to do- I was all set and Austin has just finished through the second chorus of the song. He was approaching the instrumental bridge of it and that was my queue.

* * *

**~Austin~**

It's been one long day even a longer week- no scratch that, it's been one long year but here I am readying myself to enter the stage again for the last time on my first ever Asian tour. And again, Ally is not here.

"Everybody, please welcome back to the stage, Austin Moon!"

I walk out to the stage with my guitar strapped on my back, hearing the crowd cheer my name. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" I hear them(mostly girls) shout. _'This is it! Last show for the tour.' _I reminded myself _'But Ally still hasn't_ come.' The grim thought clouded my thoughts, though I tried to push it away.

I reached the middle of the stage and see, once again, thousands of people eagerly waiting for me to sing- chanting my name.

"Hello, Philippines!" I screamed to the microphone "Are you all enjoying the night?"

The whole crowd jeers even more "YEAH!" they all responded to me.

A fuzzy warm feeling goes through my body as realization hit me that this will be the last of show of my tour. I really have come very far, from just posting videos to the internet in my room while Dez films me. Of course, I also met Trish, who became my manager and Ally- my partner, my songwriter and quite honestly, _still_ the love of my life. My thoughts fall back to Ally, without whom I would never even be anywhere I am now. That's why I really feel sad that she wasn't able to come with us on my tour(again)- that and because it meant I wouldn't be near her. But I had to put those feelings in the back seat because she was achieving her dreams too. She was recording for her second album and I couldn't be happier for her.

I was pulled back to reality when a loud cheering echoed in my ears. My fans are really ecstatic about me and I love them for that.

"I hope you're all really having a blast," I said again "Although, I'm down to singing only three more songs-" half of the crowd groaned and I laughed "It's okay guys, I have something new for you tonight. I'm gonna be doing a cover."

The cheering started again. "Now, I um... I heard this song on a radio station here while on the road the other day. It has really good elements and I just really like the lyrics of the song." I then started to adjust my guitar and tune it.

I started to strum the strings on my guitar- it's in perfect tune! "This song is called 'Your Universe'." I added while the rest of the band tuned their instruments as well.

There was an enthusiastic response to the title of the song. "I'm guessing most you all know the song" the crowd cheered at my comment. Then I started strumming my guitar on a G-chord but something sounded wrong on the sound of the guitar- it was quite too soft.

"Austin!" Dez suddenly came out to the stage and gave me the plug to the amplifier. The crowd started laughing and cheering to Dez "Forgot to plug it in, buddy!" he said. **  
**

Everyone clapped for Dez "Thanks, man!" I told him through the mic.

"No problem! Do you want my pants too?" he added as he start to take off his pants. We all laughed.

"Uh, no. I think I'm good..." I said "But thank you, though."

Dez went to the back stage again and I plugged the cord of the amplifier to my guitar. "Well, now that we're all ready, would you guys want to hear me cover this song?"

The whole stadium shook with rejoice as I start to strum my guitar and I started signing.

"**_Tell me something,_**

**_When the rain falls on my face, __  
_**

**_How do you quickly replace _**

**_It with_**

_**A golden summer smile?**_"

I can hear the crowd sing along with me. So I continue playing. I guess the artist of the song came from the Philippines.

"**_Tell me something,_**

**_When I'm feelin' tired and afraid_**

**_How do you know just what to say  
_**

**_To make_**

**_Everything alright._**"

The crowd warms up even more as I reach the chorus. They were all jamming with me. It just felt so good to sing songs with my fans. And so I sang the chorus of the song.

"**_I don't think that you even realize_**

**_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside_**

**_Your Universe _**

**_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious_**

**_I hate to break it to you b__ut it's just_**

**_The other way around_**"

That line in the chorus just instantly hits me in the gut. I can immediately just think of Ally every time that line of the song comes to me- I guess that's one of the reasons why I really liked the song- but again I have to put those beside as I continue on the chorus of the song.

"**_You can thank your stars all you want but_**

**_I'll always be the luck one._**"

_'Man, I really miss Ally'_ I thought and for a split second I zone out but then I continued the song to the second verse.

"_**Tell me something**__**  
**_

_**When I'm 'bout to lose control**_

_**How do you patiently hold**_

_**My hand**_

_**And gently calm me**** down?**_

_**Tell me something**_

_**When you sing and when you laugh**_

_**Why do I always photograph**_

_**My heart**_

_**Flying way above the clouds?**_

_**I don't think that you even realize**_

_**The joy you make me feel when I'm inside**_

_**Your Universe**_

_**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**_

_**I hate to break it to you but it's just**_

_**The other way around**_

_**You can thank your stars all you want but**_

_**I'll always be the lucky**** one.**_"

As I start to strum the chords for the instrumental part of the song, the whole stadium shouted and screamed, they all seem to enjoy the guitar solo but then I noticed some girls pointing behind me- at the big screen. It looked like there was something happening on stage that I couldn't see, so naturally, I turned around.

There on the screen, I saw pictures of me and Ally- all the pictures were just the two of us goofing around; videos of us behind the scenes from where we do our music video shoots, and just random stuff about us were being played on the big screen. I figured those were all from Dez's camera and maybe mine, Trish's and Ally's too but I never thought that we had so many pictures and videos.

I was in a really serious state of shock that I even stopped playing the guitar(which was rare, considering I could always play the guitar in any situation; just like how Ally could play the piano like she was texting because she wouldn't like to have Carpal Tunnel). Ally again. I'm thinking about Ally again- it didn't quite help that pictures of me and her were being shown on the big screen- I just couldn't focus on anything else but her!

Then I realized I have to sing the Harmony of the bridge! _'Great job, Austin!'_ I mentally scolded myself _'Now, your gonna ruin the whole performance.'_

"_**Ohh ohhhhh ooh**_

_**Ohh ohhhhh ooh**_

_**Ohh ohhhhh ooh ooh**_"

Someone else started singing. I turned and searched for the source of the voice and there I saw, entering the stage, Ally! The one and only! All wavy Brown chestnut hair, brown eyes and pale skin. It was really her and... she was singing the song too! She knows the song!

"Ally..." I whisper through the mic. The whole stadium went wild as she entered the stage.

I snap out of my trance and started strumming my guitar again. I can help but smile stupidly as Ally comes closer to me. I started to change the chords that I strike to the chorus again but I heard the band go into another verse, so I followed their lead and played another verse again. Then Ally started to sing. '_Gosh, she's so beautiful!_' I say to myself as she opened her mouth to sing. All I wanted to do was kiss her- right there and then but that wouldn't exactly be approved off. The crowd would go nuts and we'd sure be ending up on every front page of every magazine, tabloid and newspaper for about a week.

"_**I'll tell you something**_

_**When you're 'bout to lose control**_

_**I will just patiently hold **_

_**You hand **_

_**And gently calm you** **down.**_"

Her voice was amazing, just as amazing as she is. I turned to her as she continued to sing another verse. She's just so perfect.

"_**I'll tell you something**_

**_Every time_**_** you sing or laugh**_

_**My heart drops down to my feet**_

_**And then**_

_**It goes twice faster to**** beat.**_"

She looks at me with a sweet and genuine smile and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. She urges me to continue playing and sing along with her, so I did.

"_**I don't think that you even realize**_

_**The joy you make me feel when I'm inside**_

_**Your Universe**_

_**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**_

_**I hate to break it to you but it's just**_

_**The other way around**_

_**You can thank your stars all you want but**_

_**I'll always be the lucky** **one.**_"

Our voices sounded amazing together. The chemistry between us could not be denied. I can even feel it as me and Ally come closer together, I stopped playing the guitar, moving it to my back and just sing the last line with her.

"_**You can thank your stars all you want but**_

_**I'll always be **_

_**The Lucky** **One.**_"

The last notes of the song rang out and I start to lean in closer to Ally, not even caring that thousands of people are watching us. She smiled at me.

I rest my forehead to hers, she was laughing at me. "Sorry I'm late..." she whispered.

"I don't care, you still came. And I miss you so much."

"Just kiss her!" someone said from the crowd.

We both laugh as I place one hand on her cheek and kissed her full in the mouth, she responded quick to me and the whole world just melted away. Like there wasn't thousands of people watching us right now or the spotlight was directly pointed at us and pretty much every single camera in the room.

We were in our own world in that moment.

Then all too quickly she pulled away and I pouted. She giggled at me. I stared at her, getting lost in her brown eyes but then I heard Trish calling my name from the back stage.

"Austin! You better start the next song!" she shouted, although I could tell she was really happy for me and Ally "Ally, come back here before the paparazzi go nuts!"

Ally nodded, giving me a quick tight hug then she started to leave the stage. The crowd cried in protest and an idea popped into me.

I smiled and grabbed Ally's wrist "Hey, guys, how about we let Ally sing another song with me? What do you guys think?"

Her eyes widen at me with surprise and confusion while the whole stadium rejoiced. "Austin what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was kinda thinking I'd share my luck with my fans and let them hear us sing again." I said through the mic "Wouldn't you guys like that?"

They all shouted 'yes' and I looked at Ally again "So, what do you say? I mean, you've come all the way here already, another song or two wouldn't hurt."

"Okay, fine." she nodded and everyone exclaimed and clapped their hands.

We ended up only singing 'You Can Come To Me'. After the song, Trish told the venue manager to shut us off because, apparently the crowd and reporters were going berserk. But I couldn't be more happier because it meant I'd have more time to spend with Ally today.

We ran to the back stage as soon the lights turned off. I was holding Ally's hand firmly- afraid that if I let go, she'll slip away.

Trish and Dez came and gave us hugs before leaving us to ourselves again.

"You know, I'm really glad that you made it." I told her. "I don't think I've ever done such an amazing performance before, I guess you really are my lucky charm."

"You're so cheesy for using 'lucky' when we just sang a song about being lucky..." she giggled at me before crashing her lips to mine again.

Once again, we get lost in each other and it felt absolutely amazing. Needless to say, 'Your Universe' is definitely going to be our song when we get married- I'll make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N**:** Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! I finally finished my first ever Auslly one shot! I hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed making this, even though it took me almost a month to finish. I hope they're not that out of character. Tell me what you think in the reviews! :D**

**Also I don't own the song "Your Universe" it's by Rico Blanco. You can just search the song on Youtube or iTunes. I used the song because I think it just perfectly fits Austin and Ally situation(in this fic, at least). Anyways, I suggest you listen to it while reading this 'cause that's what I did when I wrote this. Oh, and also, Ally's part of the song is not part of the real song(you won't hear it any version)- I just made it up to have her point of view of the song; kind of like to answer the questions of the song. I don't know if that even made sense but I'll leave you with that anyway. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I have more A&A fics to come. More one shots and a multi-chapter one! Thanks so much for reading this! =D**

**~Lou**


End file.
